Where did you get it?
by XxApplexX
Summary: Ever wondered where they REALLY get the water in hueco mundo. WARNING: This is complete crack and is basically me taking joy out of the fact that I can abuse my powers as an author and make everyone OOC


Gin walked slowly towards his destination.

Another meeting was being held with the espada.

'Why is this meeting being held?' is what you may ask.

The answer to that question is to discuss tea.

How exactly did they manage to make tea in the place that was Hueco Mundo. Well, if you want to be more specific we shall call it Las Noches.

Aizen, although the 'leader' of Hueco Mundo, did not know what this meeting was about.

I shall now use my powers as an author to describe this to you, my beloved reader, in Gin's point of view. He's the main character of this fan fiction, you know?

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I sat down with the espada, and it was the guy with loads of eyes, who's name I could not remember due to the author being a complete idiot who made me make false statements like 'I could not remember due to the author being a complete idiot who made me false statements like...' _

_Okay, you get the point...right? Where was I? Oh, right, anyways, he pointed out that I had my 'thinking face' on. _

_So, Szayel, thinking that I was an interesting subject to 'experiment' on, asked what it was that clouded my usually non-clouded dead head. _

_Of course, he didn't phrase it like that, because the author thought that only I was worthy of such a line. _

_So, I opened my mouth and began to speak. "Where does our water come from?" I asked the others. _

_There was murmurs of agreement and that, Aoibheanns beloved readers, is how we planned the espada meeting._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Now, back to the non-flashback part of the fan fiction.

Everyone (not literally, that would be alot of people) sat down on the provided chairs, which were a bright pink colour because the author decided during English class in room 10, previously room 17, at 15.33pm that she wanted to make Szayel happy that his hair matched them, which, since she loved abusing her powers as an author, made him smile widely.

"Why are we having this meeting?" Aizen asked.

"Gin has something to say" stated Tousen.

Gin blushed slightly. Saying what he was going to was a difficult process when he was under the spell of OOC.

He eventually managed to speak.

"Where do you get the water for tea?" He asked.

Aizens eyes widened. He then smirked after realising how serious Gin was. His sexy, evil, and described by others as 'fox faced' or 'perverted' smile was not on his face. Also, his eyes were open.

Aizen opened his mouth and began to speak. "Well, when I was a young boy, living amongst the hills in rukongai..."

He was stopped by a female voice.

"Why in the hills?" she asked.

"Because the author wanted me to...w-wait, NELIEL TU ODERSHVANK, what in the name of Light Yagami are you doing here?" Aizen shouted to the green haired female.

"So the author basically wrote this to pull the crap out of us and over-abuse the sacred authors powers? Now, I would appreciate that you don't replace the word God with Light Yagami. We all know that he is gay and in love with L, who is the most awesome fictional character ever despite the author not ever watching deathnote because he older sister is an evil vaizard/ninja/pokemon trainer/vampire etc... named Strawberry Ino Jim Roxas Kuran. Oh, and the reason I am here is because the author wished it to be so, so that the fanfiction would be longer and more fun to write"

Neliel gasped for breath and disappeared. The whole incident was forgotten and Aizen continued to speak.

"I read a book called 'marked' and was fascinated by Zoeys control over the elements, so I decided to steal her power over water, and that, my serva...ehh...friends, is how we get our water"

Everyone in the room put on a chibi face, yes, including Nnoitra. Although it was silent before, it got even more silent when the othert espada realised that they were never featured.

They ran towards me, the author, who was writing in free Irish class, and attempted murder.

R.I.P Strawberry Ichigo Grimmjow Ulquiorra Kon Schiffer Jaegerjacues Potter. A.K.A. Aoibheann. Who's last words were 'I didn't get to read the end of tempted'.

_This is complete fiction and no authors were killed in the making of this....that would be like suicide. _


End file.
